Conventionally, scalable parallel computing systems have management control software that is not scalable, and in which there are decreasing economies of scale as the number of computing units in the system increases. As the number of computing units in the parallel computing system increases, the overhead communications traffic increases not just geometrically, but in some cases, exponentially, creating increasing overhead burden in which an increasing amount of processing power is used merely by communicating between the computing units, and a proportionately lesser amount of processing power is available to support the application. Thus, the system management for scalable parallel processing systems have diminishing returns in terms of performance and cost. As a result, there is a need for system management software for scalable parallel processing systems that yields increasing scales of economies as the number of computing units is the system increases.